Mistaken Feelings
by Havanaschild
Summary: Sasuke thinks he's mad at Shisui for a certain reason. He's absolutely right about being mad. But he's wrong about the reason for his anger. ShisuixSasuke, non-massacre/Police force AU. I own nothing but the story.


Mistaken Feelings

A/N:This ficlet is based of a fanart of Shisui flirting with Itachi and Sasuke being jealous. Obviously this is not the interpretation the artist intended but who cares~

He didn't know what was wrong with him. Sasuke had no idea was he was so upset. He always knew Shisui was forward but he had never been so _obnoxious_. The teleporter was meant to be discussing mission reports with Itachi, but from where Sasuke was, that didn't look like it in the slightest. Shisui's head was casually leaning on Itachi's shoulder as he showered him in subtle compliments and hinting at other things besides paperwork and the teen was more annoyed than ever. Though Itachi's response to Shisui's advances was nothing than friendly smiles and playful eyerolls-clearly not taking the flirting seriously- Shisui's persistence was driving Sasuke up the wall. Did the their cousin have no respect for his brother at all? Couldn't he see that he was annoying the teen? Did he forget he was there? Why was he so bothered, by this? Sasuke was unsure, but watching Shisui pour all his attention onto Itachi, almost completely ignoring his presence was upsetting, incredibly frustrating even, and he had no answers as to why. It wasn't as if he had feelings for Shisui. At least he thought he didn't. Shisui had asked him to fill in this paperwork an hour ago and he just couldn't focus with Shisui's playful chuckles as he went on with his brother. Deciding he would never finish at this rate, Sasuke wordlessly stood up, with the pile of papers and attempted to walk out of the room as quickly and as composed as possible but his brother's voice stopped him before he could leave.

"Otouto….?" Sasuke knew the question to be asked, before Itachi could ask it.

"Yes brother?" He didn't turn his head and had kept his hand on the door ready to push it open and leave at anytime. Itachi pressed on regardless.

"Is there something the matter?" His question was full of concern and curiosity of Sasuke's sudden and abrupt departure. The first answer to his brother's question that appeared in Sasuke's mind was hardly appropriate. _The sight of Shisui flirting with you and ignoring me is so infuriating that I can't be in the same room as you and I don't know why._ He could hardly say that to him.

"No brother. I just need to put these reports into files before bringing them back here." It was a reasonable answer, not much to question, so Itachi accepted it and let him go with no question. If Sasuke had bothered to turn around, he would have noticed two things: The first being that there were already files for the reports on the shelf. The second thing being the intense look of longing that flashed across Shisui's eyes as he looked at Sasuke's retreating back.

More than an hour had passed, Sasuke was sure, when he had just completed the reports, more or less uninterrupted. He had to some extent calmed down but was still irritated. It was then that the door to Shisui's office opened and Itachi walked out, with a hint of a smile and like a light switch, the teen's sour mood returned with a vengeance. Regardless, he had give Shisui the reports. He took the paperwork and walks to the elder's office and opened the door by nudging it with his hip and ambled in.

"Your reports, captain." He kept his tone civil as put the paperwork down in front of him, ignoring the sudden want to instead launch it all at his head.

"Ah, thanks, I actually forgot about that." The teleporter casually stated as he shuffled through the papers, ensuring everything was there. Something about Shisui's statement set Sasuke off. Which caused him to speak.

"Maybe if you weren't so busy hitting on my brother, you wouldn't have." He found himself snapping at him and instantly regretting it. Shisui tensed then narrowed his eyes.

"Is there a problem here kiddo? Because I'm not too certain when my lieutenant started talking to me like that." The older male's tone his harsh, his voice lowered. Sasuke wanted to stop, he really did, but his pride and jealousy wouldn't allow him to back down.

"I always knew you were lax, captain, but I never knew you to be so careless." He knew he was irritating his cousin and if his father were present, he's be scolding him for talking to his superior this way.

"And what does it matter if I'm flirting? What does that matter to you?" Shisui, retorted, eyes unmoving from Sasuke's, who looked back in defiance. He raised his voice slightly.

"It matters because it's my brother we're talking about! You're treating him like a piece of meat, you're disgusting." Even to his own ears, Sasuke's words didn't sound truthful. Not entirely. And Sasuke couldn't have known that his cousin knew exactly what he was doing to the boy, he knew full well why he was acting like this, and was only pushing him. Pushing him to admit his feelings, to open up to him.

"If Itachi was uncomfortable, he would have told me. Why don't you tell me what this is really about. Tell me, kiddo, why do you feel so concerned about who I'm involved with, hm?" His voice was piercing, his gaze stern and unafraid. Sasuke was stunned. He opemed his mouth to answer.

He wanted to yell his feelings out to him. He wanted to yell _that it mattered to him, because he cared for him and having him give his full attention on someone else upset him more than anything_. But he couldn't do it, he wouldn't do it. Instead he closed his mouth and scoffed at him.

"Screw it. I don't need this." With that he turned and stormed out of the office, walking straight on until he was out of the building. He was still on duty and he could already see the look of disapproval as well as the lecture from his father, but he couldn't care less at the moment. He had to get away from it all, the responsibility, his feelings. From _him_.

Sasuke wasn't sure how he ended up at the training ground Itachi used to train him at, but he knew this was an important place for him. He stood out in the open, where his brother had often shown him the shuriken jutsu, in their childhood. He started to collect his thoughts. Originally, when Shisui had started acting flirtatious towards Itachi, Sasuke had thought he was annoyed with him because he was taking his brother's time and attention. But he had slowly begun to realize that it was also because the teleporter was acting as if he wasn't there. Which added to the annoyance. With more time, Sasuke now realized he wasn't jealous of Shisui. No, he was jealous of Itachi, for having Shisui's attention. It added up. It all made sense now. Sasuke berated himself for not seeing it sooner. He was jealous of the wrong person. Then a familiar husky voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Running away is not how you handle a confrontation, kid." Sasuke's eyes widened and he spun around to come face to face with his cousin, who stared back at him with an unreadable expression. Though his face was blank, his body radiated displeasure, Sasuke thought it was because he had disrespected him but it was not the case. Shisui was unhappy because he confronted him, then ran away. He had not been so bothered by the boy's insults, but the fact that instead of putting his trust in Shisui and being honest with him, he ran from him. That bothered him more than he could have imagined.

"You walked out on me. When someone I care about decides to run away from me, I don't take it lightly." Shisui stated, his look unwavering, which unsettles Sasuke, who goes on the offensive.

"Don't pretend that you care about what I do! You couldn't care less about whether I'm there or not! Don't pretend that you care about me-!" The boy had barely finished yelling when Shisui suddenly grabbed him and pinned him to a large rock by his neck. His grip, though, was gentle and unthreatening, neither cutting off his breathing or hurting him, but just enough to keep him in place. Shisui, eyes alight with the Sharingan, tried to control the anger boiling inside him. The boy had hurt him with his words, the accusation that he didn't care about him, that he didn't matter to him, when he mattered. He mattered to him so much. Shisui leaned down and place a kiss on the boy's cheek and pulled away to look in his eyes. Sasuke jumped at the kiss, feeling the loose hand on his neck moving to cup his chin, Shisui's thumb stroking it tenderly.

"I care, Sasuke. I care more than you know" He murmured into his ear, his voice full of sincerity, yet Sasuke felt the need to challenge him.

"Hn. Then prove it to me, captain." The boy wasn't sure what he was asking for when he demanded proof, but Shisui's sudden smirk startled him. Especially when Shisui kissed him hard on the lips, tilting his jead to deepen it. Sasuke slowly relaxed and let his eyes fall closed as the the older cousin held his hip to pull him closer as his tongue slipped into the younger's mouth, gaining a small moan from Sasuke, who in turn grabbed his broad shoulders and melted into his embrace. After a few moments, which felt like hours, the cousins broke the passionate kiss, theor foreheads pressed together as they looked into the other's eyes, before Shisui gave a smile, Sasuke returned it with a small smile of his own, feeling slightly embarrassed by the look of care and affection in Shisui's eyes, directed at him. Focused on him.

"Promise me something Sasuke…." The serious look on his face spoke volumes.

"What is it?"

"Don't ever run away from me again. Understood?" Shisui's voice was commanding, leaving no room for protests. Sasuke answered with a nod.

"I promise I won't." He was telling the truth. It was obvious he wouldnt get away from him either. Shisui smiled at his sincerity and continued.

"We need to get back. You drew quite a bit of attention when you ran off." He teased, pulling back slightly, his hands still resting on the boy's hips. Sasuke frowned.

"It wasn't my fault. You're the one who set me off." He retorted, moving his hands to instead wrap his arms around his neck. Shisui was ready with an answer.

"That's not how your father will see it." He said, smirking smugly as he knew that he had his little cousin beat. Sasuke scowled.

"Leave me alone, jerk." The teen muttered, only to be taken off guard by Shisui suddenly kissing his forehead.

"Never. I will never leave you alone." Came the soft coo that had Sasuke flush ever so slightly, before Shisui let him go and instead took his hand.

"Lets go before Uncle Fugaku loses his shit." The teleporter smirked again as he lead Sasuke back, the latter following him devotedly. As they made their way back to the Konoha Police Headquarters, their hands separated, only so they could lock their fingers together instead.

A/N: I really had fun writing this little oneshot. I'm so glad to get it out of my system~ Also, in case it wasn't clear, Shisui is a captain and Sasuke is a lieutenant under him. This is a non massacre AU where Shisui and Sasuke are in the Police Force together. This was inspired by the filler arc and certain fanarts~


End file.
